


Inhuman Snowball Fight

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Yo-yo wants to get out in the snow so the other Inhumans join her in a snowball fight
Relationships: Joey Gutierrez & Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lincoln Campbell & Joey Gutierrez & Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Kudos: 9





	Inhuman Snowball Fight

Yo-yo was getting bored at the base, and they just recently had an enormous blizzard which left them with lots of fresh snow outside. She was itching to get outside and move around while also practicing some of the skills she learned. She found the other Inhumans in the training room and went to talk to Daisy. “Hey so I know we are supposed to be training and all, but what do you say to a little snowball fight? It’ll help us use the skills we learned and we could even use our powers.” Yo-yo said with a smile and Daisy thought it over. “Yeah I suppose we could do that, I’ll tell the others to suit up.” she said with a nod and Yo-yo practically jumped for joy. All of the Inhumans suited up in their winter gear and were outside in a matter of minutes. Daisy teamed up with Lincoln and Yo-yo teamed up with Joey. “Nothing too deadly, everyone got that? Last team member standing wins for the team. Shall we say...two out of three?” the agents nodded in agreement. “Well let’s get started then!” Daisy said and they all scrambled to make snowballs. 

Yo-yo made her and Joey a fairly durable snow fort barrier in a few seconds, and then proceeded to make a bunch of snowballs to stash behind it. Daisy and Lincoln worked as quickly as they could, but Yo-yo’s speed was unmatched. The first round ended in mere seconds when Joey and Yo-yo started launching their stash at the other team. The second round they didn't get so lucky. Lincoln launched a few snowballs that were electrically charged, which disabled Yo-yo for a good sixty seconds. Joey tried to melt down all the snowballs coming their way but failed miserably. Now it was time for the tie-breaker. At this point Daisy had constructed a small fort, which was sure to protect them from the first round of icy missiles. Lincoln started by throwing a few that would shock the receiver, but Joey melted them down quickly. Yo-yo then quickly dashed over and crashed through the other team's fort, leaving them vulnerable. When Daisy saw the destruction she scowled “Oh so we’re playing dirty now huh?” she muttered before kneeling down and sending a quake directly to the other fort, knocking it down and shattering most of their snowball collection. “Hey! No Fair!” Yo-yo cried out and Daisy smirked “You started it.” She retorted and the snowballs started flying. 

Eventually they had tired themselves out, never really announcing a winning team. Afterwards, they all went inside the base and had hot chocolate together in the dining room. They all seemed so happy, and Yo-yo was pleased they all enjoyed the snow-filled fun just as much as she did.


End file.
